metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amyroselove
Welcome to My Talk Page! Hi! looking for a Friend or Just some one to Talk to? That is Me! Welcome to Wikitroid! Amyroselove, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Images Warning Hello Amyroselove, and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is in regards to the three images you recently uploaded to Wikitroid. First and foremost, the file Chibi Zero Suit Samus Aran.png has been deleted as it is unlicensed and untagged fanart. Wikitroid's Images Policy requires that all fan-created content uploaded to Wikitroid be properly tagged as such and released under a free license, and there is also a limit on how much fanart you can upload to Wikitroid (see the section on fanart). In addition, the images Samus1234679086.png and Samus Zero.png have both been deleted as they are duplicates of images already uploaded to Wikitroid: :File:MOM Zero Suit 2.png] and File:Zerosuitothermrender.jpg. Duplicate images may not be uploaded to Wikitroid, as they serve no purpose except to cause clutter. Please take the time to search and determine whether or not the image you want to upload to Wikitroid has already been uploaded, and only upload it if it doesn't already exist. In addition, you failed to add a licensing tag to the image you uploaded. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form. Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. Finally, please be aware that any future violations of the Images Policy may be deleted in sight without any warning to you. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page, or you can try connecting to our IRC chat channel to see if anyone's online. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) A little bit of advice Hi Amy. I just took notice of you today, and it's not every day that we see a female user here. And usually when we do see one they don't stay or they (no offense to you) make edits some might consider troublesome. I've been wanting an active female user here and you might be my chance. My good friend Piratehunter always tells me I fall for every female user that comes here, because of their rarity :P I'd like to befriend you and teach you how to not become the lizard's dinner. He doesn't get his food groups during the week and as such is very hungry :P. I've been his food a lot. Anyway, to soften your next blow I've put licenses on all pictures you've uploaded excluding ones that have been deleted, though your new ones may likely be deleted as well, but I can't ensure that since I'm not an admin. Talk to me when you get this. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 04:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Well as a first if you're going to upload any more files then when doing it you should click the more options thing on the right, and there will be a tab for licensing. Click the bottom one and the site will add a fairuse license to the picture. The lizard gets a bit angry with those that don't do it, but I'm much nicer ;P cause I don't want you, the only female user here, to go. (I'm not falling in love with you just so you know lol) --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 20:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're the only active female user. There's one named ZeroSuitMegan that was here a while ago, then I remember there was a female IP that posted somewhere, and there's another user who I know in person and saw her make her account. Her name is Boredperson lol. I wouldn't say females don't like Metroid, just that they don't sign up here and stay. Good to hear that your family is into it too. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Amy, do you wanna chat with me on Wikitroid's IRC channel? :P Here are instructions to join. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) You go to Wikitroid:IRC, choose your nickname, type in the security code and you join. You type in the white box at the bottom and hit enter to send. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) So Amy, do you want to chat on IRC? As I said above, go to Wikitroid:IRC, click the top link in the green box and then you'll be taken to a login screen. Type in your name, and then the boring and unnecessary security code and you're in. I have something to tell you that might interest you. :P --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X'']] (Talk • • UN) 23:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC)